


Superheroes of Beacon Hills

by rosietvlers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, because i was bored and felt like stydia, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt "you’re not getting rid of me that easy".</p><p>Stiles has a rough day and he's just really tired of all the drama. He's lucky to have a special girl with strawberry blonde hair with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble to practice my writing, really. Either way, I hope you like it :D

"You’re not getting rid of me that easy” she crosses her hands on her chest, her head tilted. He sighs - oh, he wishes, for once, the only one time in his life, that she somehow got out of here. He doesn't want to talk to her, not right now. He's exhausted, he's sick of everything that's supernatural. Everything werewolf, everything kitsune, everything werecoyote.

Everything banshee too?

He's not really sure but it doesn't matter because there is one thing he is sure of - he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Lydia-" he begins but as she said, he's not getting rid of her that easy.

"Stiles, is there anything you need to talk about? Trust me, really. I can help you. Just... talk, please?" her hand is on his cheek and he holds his breath but then she takes it away. He sighs - his Lydia is truly a genious and also an amazing friend. Maybe she's right? Maybe he should talk to someone?

And so he does.

"I'm exhausted, you know?" he sits on his bed and she does so too - too close and too far away at the same time. She doesn't say anything but her eyes are focused and she nods slowly, showing him to go on. "Of everything. Aren't you? I mean, at first it was _fun_ , you know? I thought 'hey, finally something interesting decided to happen to me!' and I was a little upset that it was Scott, not me. But then... then it all got out of our hands. We're still in high school, you know? Because sometimes I- I don't. It feels like I'm eighty, not eighteen. Like I lost something important, missed a chance to just stay a normal person. Why is it always us to save the day? We're not freaking superheroes, Lydia, we're hum... okay, we are _not_ all human. But we're not superheroes either."

He feels her hand on his cheek again. It's soft and he looks at Lydia - she's not looking at him, but she's starring in the distance instead. Her hand works probably absentmindedly and he really doesn't mind.

"You are a superhero, Stiles" he finally hears her say and it makes him look at her. "We all are. We never wanted to, but we are and you know what? We're not them because we save the day and we're not them because we can heal faster or use a sword or predict death. Our superpower is actually staying sane and still having the power to do this."

He's looking into her eyes and he's amazed. Lydia is always right and she somehow can always say the right thing, always something helpful. Right now he feels dizzy - it's just Lydia and her words and him and there are no werewolfs, no problems on this world.

It disappears completely when he tilts his head to kiss her. He doesn't know when he decided to do this - or maybe was it her? - but for some amazing, impossible to explain reason, perfect Lydia Martin is kissing him back, hand on his neck, bringing him closer to her.

The first time she kissed him was to save him from a panic attack, making it possible for him to breath and right now it's doing the same thing - healing him. Only now he can't _actually_ breath and it's perfectly fine with him. Because it's Lydia here and he wouldn't want anyone else to be with him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> go talk to me on tumblr! :D i'm jemmasengineer there :)


End file.
